


without you very well

by intherubble



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intherubble/pseuds/intherubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun has the decency to look slightly ashamed but he gives Jongin an encouraging push in the direction of where Baekhyun has a clump of Kyungsoo’s hair snarled in his fist and Kyungsoo is trying to twist Baekhyun's arm behind his back at an unnatural angle, “Kyungsoo’s less likely to break one of your bones than mine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	without you very well

**Author's Note:**

> written september 2013. inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/fIowergang/status/383073941981388802).

It wasn’t something that happened until the twelve of them started living in a dorm together. Joonmyun tended to let them settle their disputes like it was the climax of _Lord of the Flies_ each time, fretting off to the side without a conch for his nervous hands to cling to. It usually ended with Baekhyun pinned to the floor, Kyungsoo’s thighs straddling his neck trying to choke the fight out of him before Baekhyun’s clawing fingers could reach his eye sockets.

The first time M witnessed the spectacle Chanyeol threw a blanket over them to hide their petty grappling from Yifan’s disapproving frown and hopefully stem the small kittenish distressed noises coming from Zitao as he watched them fight. It’s mostly harmless, they know to give before they cause any bruises that would take more than a layer of BB cream to hide, though Jongin and Sehun have a running bet over who’ll draw first blood.

It’s Zitao’s idea, because of course it is. But Yixing, anticipating Zitao’s attempts at knitting only producing a globulus tangle of yarn that unravels when Jongdae gives a frayed end a testing pull, makes sure to buy the biggest baggiest pullover the next time he and Luhan go shopping. He hands it to Zitao silently right as he looks on the verge of a tantrum, his fingers helplessly knotted in string and about to shove them at Yifan’s well meaning face when he asks if everything’s going alright. Zitao gives Yixing a pleased smile over the fabric as he carefully stitches ‘GET ALONG ♥ SWEATER’ into it with block letters.

The next time Baekhyun lets a smarmy underhanded insult slip from his mouth pulled into a smirk and Kyungsoo goes for his throat, they’re already wrestling on the floor by the time Joonmyun produces the sweater Zitao had presented to him and shoves it at Jongin.

“What!” Jongin squawks, looking like he’s just drawn the short straw for a suicide mission, “Why me?”

Joonmyun has the decency to look slightly ashamed but he gives Jongin an encouraging push in the direction of where Baekhyun has a clump of Kyungsoo’s hair snarled in his fist and Kyungsoo is trying to twist Baekhyun's arm behind his back at an unnatural angle, “Kyungsoo’s less likely to break one of your bones than mine.”

Jongin whimpers but grips the sweater and edges closer to the fray of limbs. “I’m sorry, hyung,” he calls loudly before squeezing his eyes shut and blindly reaching out the way you would to separate two scrapping kittens by their scruffs, hoping not to have his face scarred, “it’s for your own good!”

It’s probably because they were caught off guard and weren’t expecting it but Jongin somehow manages to wrangle the two of them into the sweater, their mussed heads popping out with their mouths spouting threats and _what the fuck Jongin?!_ s and arms pinned to their sides. Jongin takes the opportunity to knot the loose sleeves together so it looks like they’re a bundle tied with a bow then flops on top of them, sagging with relief from not being physically injured, though Baekhyun is trying for some emotional damage with the words he’s spitting at him.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo says lowly over Baekhyun’s shrill fury, “Jongin get off me right now and I promise I won’t end your life in your sleep. We can pretend like this never happened.”

Jongin feels big hands clap over the sides of his face and can see Chanyeol mouthing, “Do. Not. Listen. To. Him.” even though the sound is muffled through the palms over his ears. Jongin nods and gives the thumbs up as he feels Baekhyun and Kyungsoo start to wriggle under him. The sweater had done it’s job at least at first because they were too busy lividly trying to crawl out of it that they had forgotten what they had been fighting about. But any temporary goodwill evaporates quickly when Kyungsoo’s elbow crams into Baekhyun’s gut and Baekhyun snaps his teeth at him, narrowly missing the tip of Kyungsoo’s nose.

“Yah!” Joonmyun swats Baekhyun in the face with a rolled up magazine, “We’ll let you out when you both calm down.”

“I’m calm,” Kyungsoo says slowly and Jongin doesn’t even have to be able to hear his voice for a shiver to go down his spine at the sound, “I’m totally calm. Now let me the fuck out of this monstrosity.” He sputters immediately after when Sehun brandishes the spray bottle filled with water Joonmyun had given him with instructions to use it to keep them subdued.

“Rude,” he says blandly as he gives Kyungsoo another squirt, “Zitao worked hard on that monstrosity.” It quickly becomes apparent that Sehun doesn’t plan on using the spritzer to keep the peace and actually seems like he’s angling to start Kyungsoo and Baekhyun in on each other again out of boredom because whenever their struggling dies down he squirts water in Baekhyun’s ear, making him knock his head against Kyungsoo’s and the squabbling starts all over.

Jongin dozes off after a while, lulled by the body warmth under him and the gentle rocking as Baekhyun tries to wiggle around so he’s not facing Kyungsoo. Chanyeol loses interest and, deeming Jongin immune to Kyungsoo’s luring promises if he’s napping, disappears off to the other room to watch videos on his laptop. Joonmyun follows not long after, looking a little guilty but giving Sehun a small _hwaiting!_ fist pump that Sehun mostly ignores, indolently shooting water at Baekhyun’s nose every time it twitches.

Eventually Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are mostly subdued, Baekhyun letting out intermittent huffs of air and Kyungsoo staring blankly up at the ceiling obscured by Jongin’s hair in his face. Sehun looks like he’s about to abandon them because they’ve stopped giving him the satisfaction of a reaction when he spritzes them, their bangs hanging limp and stingy on their foreheads.

Sehun is halfway to his knees before Zitao walks through the door, he looks confused for a moment as he takes in the state of things, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo sulking in a cocoon on the floor with Jongin on top of them, then his face brightens, “It worked!” He turns his pleased grin towards Sehun and ducks in to nuzzle the side of his neck, “Good job, Sehunnie.” Sehun preens, blithely smiling back and tucking the spray bottle behind his back. Baekhyun makes a vague noise of protest but it dies in his throat like he decides it’s not worth it and rolls over again so his chin ends up on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

When he glances over a few minutes later, Sehun and Zitao’s murmuring having gone suspiciously quiet, everyone besides the softly snoring Jongin is gone. Baekhyun sighs and squirms, trying to get comfortable under Jongin’s dead weight and Kyungsoo squished against him. “Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says, not bothering to look at him as he says it, “is that your dick pressing into my hip.”

Baekhyun sticks out his bottom lip and tries to shift his hips away embarrassedly, “Shut up. It’s too warm in here and Jongin keeps moving his ass in his sleep and your fucking lips are like right in my face and I can feel you breathing on my neck.” Baekhyun pouts more and makes another desperate flailing attempt for freedom but only succeeds in making Jongin sleepily mumble something about turbulence.

“Would you stop,” Kyungsoo grouses, shifting his shoulders around.

“ _No_ ,” Baekhyun snaps back, “I have some _business_ to attend to, as you so graciously pointed out.”

“You’re being stupid,” Kyungsoo tells him plainly before leaning in and pressing their mouths together. Baekhyun makes an indignant noise at the back of his throat at first, aiming a pinch at Kyungsoo’s stomach even though he can barely move his arms. Kyungsoo nips at his mouth and Baekhyun makes a different sort of noise at that, pushing forward to take Kyungsoo’s bottom lip between his teeth, sinking them in before he can think about it. “You shithead,” Kyungsoo mumbles then he’s licking into Baekhyun’s mouth.

It’s not easy like this because neither of them can move much but they can still crane their necks to get at each other’s mouths, Baekhyun’s nose nudging softly into Kyungsoo’s cheek and Kyungsoo’s tongue pushing past his lips. The latent heat in Baekhyun’s tummy swells the longer they lay there lipping at each other, Kyungsoo’s mouth all ruddy and shinily swollen when they breathe into the space between them before Kyungsoo ducks in with lidded eyes for another sloppy kiss. It’s doesn’t do anything to help the heaviness between Baekhyun’s legs and he tries not to rut his hips against the weight of Jongin’s prone body because that’s probably something that is Not Okay, but judging from the jerky little movements Baekhyun can feel beside him Kyungsoo doesn’t have the same moral qualms.

He needn’t worry for long though, the next time he sucks on Kyungsoo’s tongue for the gaspy hushed sound it gets him, looking through a slitted gaze at the way Kyungsoo’s eyelashes flicker against his cheeks, they're jounced apart by a sudden shifting above them.

Jongin’s rolled over to peer down under himself, groggily curious and rubbing a fist against his eye. Baekhyun licks his lips guiltily, eyes shifting between Jongin and Kyungsoo and wishing his mouth didn’t feel so grossly incriminatingly spit slick. Kyungsoo mostly looks annoyed at being interrupted but softens a little at Jongin’s huffy face. Jongin blinks at them dumbly for a minute and Baekhyun nervously starts to squirm again but then Jongin just whines. “Let me in, It’s cold out here,” and tries to wriggle into the sweater, snuggling himself between them as Baekhyun squeals in protest.


End file.
